Most home consumer type vido tape recorders will lose definition or "detail", (high frequency response) when playing back tape recordings made on them. This is especialy true when these machines are used in their "long play" modes.
Many other factors play a part in reducing "detail" in viewed pictures, even "live" pictures, such as deteriorated alignment of the television set with age, defective parts in the television set causing poor detail, but not enough so as to prompt the consumer to call a repair technician, poor quality braodcast from the studio, perhaps because of poor quality "originals" or other reasons, antennas and antenna lines causing loss of detail on some or all channels, just to mention a few. The list of all possible causes of loss of "detail" would be a long one indeed.
Obviously, means to either restore lost detail, or "enhance" existing detail in viewed images would be of great benefit to the viewer.
Further, in addition to simple detail enhancement of reproduced pictures, many home consumers would like to experiment with a broad area of "video art" or "special effects", but have been unable to do so in the past because of the prohibitively high cost of the electronic equipment required. The present invention will make available this "video art", or "special effects" capability to the average video tape recorder owner.